


We’ll Meet Again

by inchvormzz



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Gen, nine is mentioned, ten is just the mom friend..... she’s worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchvormzz/pseuds/inchvormzz
Summary: Don’t know where, don’t know when.But I know we’ll meet again....Some sunny day.Nine is alone, stuck in the darkness of space to dwell on their existence and the messages sent by the slow-typing stranger. Ten can only worry about them at the time.





	We’ll Meet Again

**Please answer.**

_It’ll be okay. But you have to wait for me._

**Please respond.**

_I have. I want to help you, I can help you. Just please be patient and everything will be alright._

**You need to answer. Please answer.**

_I am, I’m listening. It’ll be okay and everything will make sense in due time. I promise._

_I love you, Nine._

**[NOVEMBER 14 17768 6:27 A.M.]**

**JUICE:** .GOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAAAM

**TEN:** .ugh  
**TEN:** .I don’t know why you still bother with that shit. Waking up for the morning doesn’t really apply to us, Juice. We’re practically awake all the time.

**JUICE:** .yea yea i know  
**JUICE:** .routine is just nice sometimes  
**JUICE:** .also its fuckin hilarious to watch you get annoyed lololol

**TEN:** .Of course it is.  
**TEN:** .  
**TEN:** .sigh  
**TEN:** .Guess what I got another one of.

**JUICE:** .ohh boy another one of those huh  
**JUICE:** .lemme guess what it says  
**JUICE:** .hem hem hem  
**JUICE:** .”OOOHHHH TEN please answer!!! so lonely!! so dark! so cooooold!!! help meeeeeee!!”  
**JUICE:** .bam spot on

**TEN:** .Oh, shut up! She has every right to be scared.  
**TEN:** .We were once through the same terrifying thing, we were scared, too!

**JUICE:** .ok ok im sorry  
**JUICE:** .i was just teasin u know that  
**JUICE:** .and remember *they tennis ball

**TEN:** .Fuck. Sorry, my bad.  
**TEN:** .Gotta stop self-projecting.

**JUICE:** .mhmm  
**JUICE:** .anyway whats it say  
**JUICE:** .im curious now

**TEN:** .Well.  
**TEN:** .Uh.  
**TEN:** .  
**TEN:** .”Please answer.”

**JUICE:** .DHK1LHKS7GK&J9FSD]HLF  
**JUICE:** .I WARNED YOOOOU

**TEN:** .Whatever.  
**TEN:** .

**JUICE:** .  
**JUICE:** .h  
**JUICE:** .hey  
**JUICE:** .u doin okay? youve just been quiet lately  
**JUICE:** .and kinda grumpy but shit youre always grumpy

**TEN:** .

**JUICE:** .its abt niney aint it

**TEN:** .Fuck.  
**TEN:** .Well, yeah.  
**TEN:** .  
**TEN:** .It just  
**TEN:** .I don’t know  
**TEN:** .makes me sad, i guess  
**TEN:** .I hate getting message after message from them, always afraid and desperate for something to talk to them.  
**TEN:** .I hate having to listen to them lost in confusion and complete fear and knowing I can’t help them until another 27+ years of feeling like that…  
**TEN:** .I know I’ve been through the same thing, but I just can’t imagine anymore how horrible it was. How fucking terrifying it must be to be utterly alone, in pitch black, trying to figure out your entire identity and backstory by yourself?  
**TEN:** .No one to talk to.  
**TEN:** .  
**TEN:** .I don’t know.  
**TEN:** .It’s heartbreaking.  
**TEN:** .I want to help them. I want to show them that they don’t need to be afraid. I want to explain everything for them.  
**TEN:** .But

**JUICE:** .they wouldnt understand  
**JUICE:** .honestly itd just make everything worse  
**JUICE:** .theyd have the facts but they have no context for em so they just dwell  
**JUICE:** .and you cant send long enough messages to explain all that shit anyway

**TEN:** .Yeah.  
**TEN:** .Heh.  
**TEN:** .Wow, Juice, for once in your immortal life you were right about something! You should be very proud.

**JUICE:** .yes yes APPLAUD ME  
**JUICE:** .fuckin aluminum foil asshole

**TEN:** .Hahahaha.  
**TEN:** .  
**TEN:** .I just feel so scared for them. I feel so useless. I don’t know what to do about it, either.  
**TEN:** .  
**TEN:** .Do you think I’ll be an okay sister, Juice?  
**TEN:** .Nine and I are the only sentient probes from the Pioneer line. I’m going to be their only sister, for now or forever.  
**TEN:** .I can’t have them hating me for all eternity.

**JUICE:** .ten ten ten  
**JUICE:** .tenny  
**JUICE:** .tennessee  
**JUICE:** .they aint gonna hate you  
**JUICE:** .you dont have to worry

**TEN:** .Well, how could you know?  
**TEN:** .You don’t really have any experience for this, you don’t have a sibling and I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who flat out hates you.

**JUICE:** .its the good ol robot boy CHARISMA aight  
**JUICE:** .anyways  
**JUICE:** .how could YOU know if they'll hate you? you don’t even know anything about nine yet  
**JUICE:** .except ‘scared’ as a personality trait but tbh who isnt scared these days  
**JUICE:** .and like you said you have all immortality with this red kid  
**JUICE:** .sure they could be snappy or an angsty lil shit at first but i wouldn’t blame em, sentience does that to u sometimes  
**JUICE:** .but they have FOREVER to warm up to us and i guarantee you that they’ll get more comfortable with everything and we’ll all be pals who know every dark secret abt each other eventually

**TEN:** .Oh, you mean like your kaomoji phase?

**JUICE:** .SHUT  
**JUICE:** .THE FUKC UP  
**JUICE:** .BASTARD  
**JUICE:** .aw fuck i cant believe youve done this

**TEN:** .It was too perfect not to!  
**TEN:** .But  
**TEN:** .You’re right. As much as it hurts me to say that.  
**TEN:** .I shouldn’t be so worried.  
**TEN:** .I still have 27 or more years to wait to properly talk to them, anyhow.

**JUICE:** .yah  
**JUICE:** .  
**JUICE:** .and youre a good person ten  
**JUICE:** .youre caring and smart and funny and u get my old meme references  
**JUICE:** .ive never had a sibling but u sound like a pretty good sister to me  
**JUICE:** .youll be fine

**TEN:** .Aww. You’re too sweet.  
**TEN:** .If it helps you any, you can always be Nine and I’s brother. You already act like an asshole older brother, so it wouldn’t be too hard.  
**TEN:** .Secret Pioneer sibling?

**JUICE:** .i  
**JUICE:** .  
**JUICE:** .nah  
**JUICE:** .im fine being one of my own  
**JUICE:** .i may be alone in my lil spacey juice line but that just makes me more of a specialty

**TEN:** .Shrug. Your loss.  
**TEN:** .And thank you.  
**TEN:** .You know I always appreciate your help, Juice.

**JUICE:** .u better  
**JUICE:** .i mean i appreciate yours too

**TEN:** .Haha.  
**TEN:** .Everything’s gonna be okay.  
**TEN:** .I can’t wait to meet them, though. Properly.  
**TEN:** .I’m gonna teach them about so much useless Jeopardy trivia.  
**TEN:** .Ooo, and maybe they’ll like electronic and vocaloid music, too.

**JUICE:** .god youre weeb trash  
**JUICE:** .o shit wait  
**JUICE:** .they might like g

**TEN:** .If you say Game 27, Juice, I’m going to block you from anything and everything.  
**TEN:** .Don’t you fucking do it.

**JUICE:** .  
**JUICE:** .game 27

**TEN:** .Bye.

**JUICE:** .FJSK5GKK@DDH2ZWG  
**JUICE:** .TEN NOOOO

**TEN:** .I warned you.  
**TEN:** .Goodbye, you calculator bitch.

**JUICE:** .nooooooo  
**JUICE:** .dont leave me like this  
**JUICE:** .frail and alone  
**JUICE:** .just like nine lol  
**JUICE:** .how can i send u the minecraft memes i know u love if u block me??  
**JUICE:** .  
**JUICE:** .hello  
**JUICE:** .h  
**JUICE:** .DID YOU ACTUALLY BLOCK ME  
**JUICE:** .i  
**JUICE:** .unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> based off that one post talkin about how ten would have been bombarded by nine’s messages for a while ; it is one am.... me sleeby


End file.
